


恋爱攻略

by lengtianye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, top!Kise Ryouta
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengtianye/pseuds/lengtianye
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kasamatsu Yukio, 黄濑凉太/笠松幸男
Kudos: 8





	恋爱攻略

CP：黄濑凉太×笠松幸男  
大家节日快乐♫人生要学会自己给自己找点乐子嘿嘿嘿，我是逢节必过滴！  
ABO背景，分量不多，借个气味的设定，看一颗大柠檬精是怎样气鼓鼓追爱的wwwww  
算是个前传，但我不知道会不会有下文耶，就这样（顶锅跑走）。  
大家都懂的~~~自助吃粮。  
时速11m的自行车有爱自取！

发车！

黄濑凉太有充分的理由怀疑自己是在做梦。  
蒸腾的水汽模糊了他的视线，映入眼帘的事物都变得有些不真切。温热的水流从上方浇灌下来，头发吸足了水分紧贴在皮肤上，有几缕发丝不听话的垂落在眼前，发梢刺的他痒痒的，但也分不开神去伸手去把它们拨开。  
他正一手压着主将的脖颈，另一手揽住他的腰际，将对方压制在墙壁和自己身体的间隙里。  
太轻松了，感受着主将挣扎的力度，他心里想着，为什么不早点这样做呢？  
部活刚结束没多久，校内可能还有未走的学生。或许下一秒就有人推门进来打断他的好事，明天就会全校皆知，但他现在已经顾不上那些了。  
若是主将身上染了王牌的气味，那就谁都别想撇清关系了。  
不知怎的，这样的想法让他格外兴奋，心跳都加快了几分。  
嘴唇先是试探性的舔了下，没遭到预料中的反抗？舌尖紧接着探了进去，尝到了一点微微的苦味，恰到好处又带着特殊的香气，他加重手上的力道，迫使那人不得不仰起头，嘴唇微张，瞬间就失了领地。  
身下的人被亲的气喘吁吁，指尖下微微鼓起的腺体正散发出让他依恋又性致勃发的味道，硬的发疼的下身暗示性的蹭着对方同样敏感的部位，那人的第一反应是向后缩了缩，像是承受不住这亲密的侵犯，但身后是墙壁，他退无可退，黄濑趁他闪躲的空隙把自己嵌了进去，两人的私密处如同为彼此订做一般的紧密合在一处，他用力向上一顶，那人就受不了了，嘴唇被堵住发不出声，只有鼻尖溢出几声暧昧的喘息。  
难以想象几分钟前两人还是剑拔弩张，几乎要捋胳膊挽袖子大打出手的架势。  
他们并不是第一次因为黄濑的信息素发生争执了，每次笠松都一脸嫌弃的让他去把气味清理干净，被拎着衣领子到淋浴间强迫清洗倒是头一次。  
这人真的不知道刚激烈运动完的青春期Alpha是任何肢体接触都能立刻“升旗”的“野兽”吗？  
黄濑凉太还没完全被欲望冲昏了头，他不知道笠松现在心里在想什么，为什么不拒绝也不反抗。老实说，他都做好了冒然行动会被这人修理一顿的心理准备，这并不代表对方的武力值比他高，只是他觉得在Omega身上显示自己的战力实在是胜之不武（当然输了那就更是丢人）。虽然每次他被这双如被黑丝缠绕的长腿一脚踹倒时，那毫不掺假的力道都让他深深的怀疑主将的真实性征，若不是每次闻到那人的气味他身体的某处都活跃的如同三月的兔子，他都要怀疑自己大概是分化错了。  
现在那双长腿正紧紧贴在他的腰际，他知道它们的厉害，又使力往它们主人的私密处蹭了蹭，它们顿时一颤，随即无力的松垂下来，手有自己的意识趁机滑进大腿内侧用力捏了下，啧，真有弹性。  
身体上他完全占了上风，两人都是兴奋的停不下来的状态，他挺起下身顶过去的时候，平日看着挺拔紧实的腰此刻正柔软的贴着他，顺从又温驯，这极度的反差简直能要了他的命。  
就算主将回过神来开始反抗，他也绝不会停手了。  
“别用你那味道熏我！”  
耳边传来命令的口气，主将那强势的态度一如既往，语中嫌弃的意味又让黄濑心生不忿，在两人初见时主将就对他这人人推崇的信息素嗤之以鼻，每次都是皱着眉头用他那似是映着海水的眼睛瞪着他，就差当着他的面扣上防毒面具，给他贴上“此人有毒”的标签，再喷洒上三倍浓度的空气清新剂来扫除异味了。  
被那种嫌弃的目光看得久了，他都会趁着四下无人再三确认自己的气味，还是很清新的柠檬味啊，可不像普通的男生稍微运动下都是一身臭汗，他就算打完全场身上都是香喷喷的！更不用说那些特殊的时期，光是轻微的散出点味儿就能让柔弱的Omega们软了脚，一个个谄媚的往上凑。还有人曾想花大价钱让调香师来复制这种味道呢。哼！他到底哪里不好闻了！  
他是极想抓住机会反嘲对方一通的，总是嫌他难闻，他倒要看看主将的气味能好到哪里去！看那人一副自制禁欲的样子就知道没什么人气，想来也肯定不受欢迎。于是乎，好奇又胆大的王牌就总是有事没事用自己的信息素去压压主将，就算惹恼了主将，频频被踹他也乐此不疲。  
精神上的打击远大于身体的疼痛，他怎么也要找回这个面子！  
一次意外的事件，他如愿以偿闻到了对方的味道，可也彻底哑了怒火。  
主将的味道，他喜欢的要死。  
这不公平！  
清新微苦的草香味在黄濑不间断的狎戏和挑逗中变得浓郁起来，惹得他原本还能控制的信息素也开始跟着躁动不安，这气味太招人了，像是童话中山间精灵身上会带有的自然香气，为什么脾气这么强硬的人会有这种可爱的味道，简直是太犯规了！  
笠松转头侧过颈子，似是想要逃避，微微肿起的腺体正巧暴露在黄濑的视线范围里，他被诱惑的贴上去深深一吸，艾草香勾的他一阵心神激荡，下身又硬了几分，手上的力道越发失了分寸，抬手轻轻一拽，笠松衬衫的扣子就被扯掉了几颗，大片的肌肤暴露出来，水珠沿着锁骨滑下，划过挺立的乳尖，在柔软的腰际处打个旋儿就瘫软在地砖上。  
黄濑一愣，心中默念：我没有使用暴力，我没有使用暴力，都是学校制服的质量实在太差了，嗯，对，都是衣服质量的问题！  
手掌受不住诱惑从敞开的衬衫处探了进去，摩挲着对方温热的肌肤，水流调皮的滑进手指的缝隙中，阻碍了他想要好好感受皮肤触感的想法，实在是有些遗憾。  
不知从什么时候开始，他已经感受不到对方挣扎的力度了，这反而让他有些忐忑不安。他并不是有什么特殊的兴趣喜欢来硬的，只是他唯独不想让那人小瞧了他！  
“怎么，你怕了？”渗进了情欲有了几分暗哑的声音此刻听起来格外的色气，说出来的话却挑衅意味十足，仿佛此刻被人压制在身下，下一秒就要被上了的人不是他似的。  
这份置身事外的游刃有余让黄濑又爱又恨。  
身体的每一个细胞都在兴奋的暴动着，叫嚣着吃了他！吃了他！  
“怕了就放手。”  
“你别说话！”  
黄濑忍不住张口堵了他的嘴，这人的嘴如果能和身体一样诚实可爱那该有多好。  
手从裤线的边缘钻了进去，握住了灼热的勃起，触感和他自己自渎时不同，那里的皮肤很柔软，有几分滑腻，他沿着边缘摸到顶端，毫不客气的大力揉了一下，耳边听见那人的惊喘，嘴角弯起满意的弧度。  
“前辈，你怕了吗？”他学着那人刚才的语调，反讽回去。  
“怕了就说点好听的，我一会儿说不定就轻点用力，明天你也不至于下不了床，那样太难看了不是吗。”  
狠话虽然说了，但他也没法保证接下来的事他能保留多少理智。左右不是被打一顿，怎么算都是他赚了。  
“嘁……”  
笠松咋了咂舌，不再说话，非暴力不合作的态度让黄濑心焦不已。  
他不是第一次抱Omega，但对方哪个不是温柔体贴，乖乖地献上自己，根本不需要轻声慢语地哄着，不过那些人的脸庞他现在一个都想不起来了。  
哪有像现在这样，剑都快入鞘了，身体是配合的，心却依旧如风一般飘忽不定。  
但他从未有过现在这样不分场合的兴奋，难道他就吃这一套？  
自己没准有什么奇怪的性癖吧。  
他望进那人的眼睛，染了欲望的眼睛水气氤氲，但仍有几分凌厉，让他心痒得不行。  
用来压制对方的手没了用处，自然的收回，转而托起对方的屁股。从他第一次看到主将穿着牛仔裤的时候就按捺不住跃跃欲试的心，现在终于可以放肆的摸上去，用力揉一把，暗赞一声，果然想象还是比不上实际的体验，真是太美好了。  
为什么这个人身上的哪处他都喜欢的不行？自己果然已经是重症了吗？  
“痛……”  
徘徊在私密处的手指刚试探的伸进去一个指尖，就被笠松毫不客气的拍开，“那里太紧了，不扩张点等下会不好受的。”他难得在欲望上头的时候还能拨出点耐心来和他解释，可惜对方并不领情。  
“没关系，痛了就揍你。”  
“你也太不讲理了！”  
不，这人一向都不按牌理出牌，被他压制着还是这么轻松随意的姿态，说不定早就有经验了，虽然主将的确是没有被标记过，但正是性质勃发的年龄就算是神仙也是会有需求的……啊，所以才那么讨厌他的信息素吗？  
一想到这，黄濑的胸口就酸酸涨涨的不是滋味，眼眶也跟着泛红了，委屈得不得了，手上的动作如凝滞住一般不知该怎样继续下去，他不想真的去强迫对方，但他也绝对不要放手！况且现在也已经是箭在弦上不得不发的状态了。  
“不做了吗？不做就放我下来。”  
这人到底是要怎样啊！  
黄濑咬牙切齿，“都这样了你还想去哪儿！”  
呵，他听见那人的轻笑声。  
笑什么笑，他心里骂道，一会儿就让你哭！  
罢了，就算我不是第一个，也绝对是最后一个。  
他制住对方不停捣乱的手，伸手揉着还有些抗拒的入口，修长的手指坚定的分开狭窄的通道，安抚的亲吻着因为不适应而微微发抖的人，和他猜测的一样，那人对气味很敏感，身体也同样吃不消亲密的进犯。  
好可爱。  
指尖渐渐染上粘腻的液体，空气中情欲的味道越发浓郁。黄濑的喉咙有些发干，他缠上笠松的舌尖，亲的对方快喘不过气来了。  
指尖探索的深了，莽莽撞撞的戳到某个不得了的地方，还算安分的人顿时扭动起来，闷哼着抗议，伸手想要推开他。  
“唔……我不喜欢这样，别磨磨蹭蹭的，快点进来！”  
“都说你别煽动我了！”可恶啊，本来还想着温柔一点的，黄濑挫败极了，这人简直是踩着他的性癖做成的，越想在他面前表现的好些反而越是笨拙，现在又像个初试情事的毛头小子一样，控制不住自己。  
两人动作间，肿胀的下体越发贴近湿润起来的入口，黄濑终于受不了这磨人的试炼，腰使力一挺，就钻了进去。  
“可恶，好痛！”  
“你别乱动！”  
敏感的尖端被柔软温热的甬道包裹着，让他又爽又有些痛苦，想要再往深些，但身下的人紧紧的攀着他，身体因疼痛而僵硬了不少，不肯再让他前进，虽然没听到对方说一句软话，但心不禁跟着揪了起来，就这么僵持住了。  
“前辈……”咦？这是他的声音吗？怎么听着像是要哭似的？  
“别撒娇！有本事换你试试！”  
“可我没这功能呀……呜呜……”黄濑讨好似的亲亲笠松的鼻尖，心情前所未有的舒畅，嘻嘻，这么生涩的反应，前辈肯定只是他一个人的啦！  
“早知道这么难受就不玩了……可恶……”  
就知道这人只是一时兴起，呜呜呜，他碰上不负责任的渣前辈啦！  
黄濑欲哭无泪。  
在他持续的安抚和吃豆腐的骚扰下，主将大人的身体渐渐放松，背上的拍击惩罚也越来越轻，黄濑也再坚持不住了，开始放肆起来。  
“哈啊……轻一点……嗯……”  
“没事的……抱紧我……”  
黄濑舔掉笠松睫毛边的泪水，他皱着眉头，眼睛紧闭，似在忍耐着什么，手指扣在他的肩膀上，随着他的抽插不断收紧，唇边溢出模糊不清的嘟囔声，他猜想那大概不是什么好话。  
“前辈……看看我……看着我……”  
他不断亲吻着对方的额头，眼睛，面颊，颈侧，诱哄着他睁开眼睛，想看看那双平静的海面是否也映着和他同样的迷乱。  
“呜……你好烦……嗯……我不是、一直都……哈……看着你吗……”  
如他所愿，他看见了浪涛翻滚的海。  
“太深了……笨蛋、啊啊……”  
“等下我会好好道歉的，现在就……原谅我吧、哈啊……”  
理智什么的早就飞了，力气也控不住，只想把那个人做到昏过去，让他再也生不起离开的念头。  
黄濑按住笠松轻颤的腰，毫不客气的大力挺进，对他的渴望越是掠夺越是高涨，若是能把他一口气吃进身体里，每一寸血肉都融到一起，再也分不清彼此，那样或许就能解了这要命的饥渴吧。  
“前辈的里面在咬我呢……呼……很舒服吗？”  
“闭嘴……唔……”  
他听话的把嘴闭上了，腰部的动作可没停，前辈的那里又温暖又紧致，他的小兄弟被细细的包裹住，欢喜的不得了。  
尖端终于摸到了最里面的腔口，柔嫩的触感包裹着敏感的圆头，刺激的他腰际发麻，他深吸一口气，还想强硬的向更里面挤进去。  
“啊啊……不行！”  
笠松突然扭动着腰躲了开，刚摸到天堂的边生生就被硬扯下来，黄濑不满的撇撇嘴，他附身贴在笠松的耳畔的诱惑着，“会更舒服的……让我进去吧……前辈……”  
“今天……不行……”  
“……那下次……”他尽力要为自己谋取未来的福利。  
“啊……嗯，随你……”  
得到了满意的回答，黄濑就不再纠结，他捧着笠松的下巴，深深地吻着他，下身的动作不停，重重地顶着之前探到的他最有反应的地方，吞进去对方所有的呻吟声，想把他剩余的理智都和欲望一起蒸腾融化掉，再也分不开神去拒绝自己。  
身体内积累的快感逐渐攀升至阈值，黄濑搂紧了笠松，反复的舔着他因欲望肿胀了一圈的性腺，尖齿在皮肤上来回的刮蹭着，想在最高潮的时候咬上一口，他最喜欢的味道就永远都是他的了。  
笠松一直任他摆布的身体却在这时有了抗拒，他抬手捂住他的嘴，低声说，“不行！”  
黄濑想要抗议，身体却反射性的听了命令撤了回来。为了泄愤，他报复性的咬在笠松的肩膀上，口中很快漫上了一股血腥味。  
“嘶，你属狗的吗！”  
反正也总是被你骂笨犬，骂都被骂了，不做点什么不就被白骂了。  
黄濑再次堵上笠松的嘴，下身加快了抽插，标记什么的这次就算了，但他一定要射在里面，要是再被拒绝他可要闹了！  
他着迷的看着白浊从两人的连接处溢出，沿着那双长腿蜿蜒流下，脑中回味着刚才的销魂滋味，前辈高潮的表情真的好可爱，他现在就想要再来一次！  
主将似是察觉到了他的意图，在他腰间狠狠掐了一把，命令道：“我饿了，去给我买点吃的。顺便把我的衣服拿进来，下次再说。”  
黄濑本来还想不依不饶的缠上去，一听到他说的话，立刻有了精神，“说好了啊，还有下次的，不许反悔！”  
笠松被他急切的样子逗笑了，“怎么你很舒服吗？”  
黄濑老实的点头，也没想隐瞒什么，此刻的心情像是有百只小鸟在齐声高歌，比起一时的意乱情迷，对方肯应允未来才是最让他高兴的。  
他抚摸着主将汗湿的后背，心中盘算着，下一次还是在床上吧，他一直都想试试拥着这味道入眠的感觉。家里那个用来替代的抱枕终于可以光荣退役了。  
早知道强硬些就能有这等好事，他早就上了。想起那些春梦了无痕的夜晚，他不禁仰天长叹，亏了一个亿啊！  
没事的，乐观点，黄濑不停地自我安慰，前辈说了还有下次的。嗯，顺序虽然有点颠倒，不过他们应该算是在交往了吧。  
笠松的衣服都湿透了，他索性全都脱下来，那诱人犯罪的臀部在黄濑面前晃来晃去，想到几分钟前他还捧着它享受着极致的性爱，他就止不住想要再亲近一次。  
唔，他好想再埋进去胡闹一下呀。  
笠松兴味地看着他又高高翘起的下体，“小鬼就是小鬼，不是发情期还这么冲动”  
“前辈……”  
“下次再说。”  
唔，这人好残忍！  
对方习惯了他控诉的眼神，对他无声的祈求不为所动，主将摆摆手，示意他快点去办他交代的事，黄濑垂头丧气的站起身，打算等下找个没人的地方自我解决高涨的欲望。  
下巴突然被人捏住，安抚的轻吻落在唇边。  
“我很舒服哦，多谢款待。”  
唔……这个人真的是……太犯规啦！！！  
END.  
不知有没有下文就打个end在这里啦。  
接下来的几个月每个月都有属于黄笠的节日呢，超开心*^_^*


End file.
